A fox in a Cat's Clan book 1:A new place
by kingdom nice
Summary: When a fox pups family gets kill by a hunter and sleeps a fourtrees gets taken in by ThunderClan from Prisoner to apprentice to Warrior. My own warriors series
1. Prolouge

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make a new fanfic this time it's a Warriors fanfic

Prolouge.

"Yewleaf, I need to talk to you." mewed a kind gentle male voice. With that, a young light brown she-cat appered "What is it, Lightstar?" she asked, her voice patient. "Did you ask StarClan for Answers yet?" Lightstar meowed, with his light green eyes, white and black pelt.  
"Of course I did, Lightstar, But this Prophecy makes no sense." she meowed gently, Lightstar sighed "What's the prophecy this time?"  
All's Yewleaf meowed "A fox's heart shall kill the hunter."  
"Do you think StarClan is wrong?" Lightstar asked, "StarClan is never wrong, but if it is right, it will be the dark days of ThunderClan." she meowed.

"Run little one, run!" barked a voice. Two foxes one a mother, and another a pup with light green eyes were running from a hunter. The hunter was persuing them with a gun, and was greedy for fox fur, "Mama, why is it chasing us?" asked the fox pup crying.  
And just then the pup's mother pushed him. "Please, take care of yourself, I know some other fox will take care of you." she barked sadly, leaving her pup to go by himself while running the pup yelled "Mama...MAMA!!!!" he barked sadly, just then a gunshot is heard.

The fox pup had just ran away from the hunter, hungry and tired, it just wanted to be with it's mother "Mama, I miss you already." he whined sadly, just then he saw four oak trees, "That will do." he barked sadly. And then slept from being tired of running from the hunter.

The fox pup was hungry, but he didn't know how to hunt prey, whining in his sleep he had a nightmare.

The dream was full of dispair, he saw his mother, father and brothers being killed by the same hunter, killing them one by one, "Mama...papa...brothers, They're all dead, and I'm all alone....Someone...Please....help me!" he barked in his sleep, just then he saw a glowing white light saying, "A fox's heart shall kill the hunter." said the voice.

"Wake up little one."


	2. Chapter 1

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan now.

"Wake up little one." meowed the voice again, once the fox pup got up it was about night time. But that was not all, he saw cats, in his termperary territory!  
"Please...get out!" he squeeked, scarred and terrified, with one against a lot of cats with a light brown she-cat in front of him. "The meeting is over on account of a fox sleeping in Fourtrees." said a dark brown cat.  
A whole lot of cats were murmering of anger and worriness but the only cat was the light brown she-cat "What...what do you want from me?" the fox pup asked, but alls the she-cat did was look at him.  
"Yewleaf, we're going." yowled a voice that was coming from the white and black tom that was on the giant rock from before, "Coming Lightstar." meowed the she-cat named Yewleaf, with just one last look at him the pup thought that Yewleaf wanted him to follow her.

It was only dark, but he had to try his senses to see where Yewleaf is, but diffrent smells confused him from mice to magpies, and was often lost, but when he noticed a hole, but just then he heared voices.  
"Yewleaf, are you sure that fox is part of the prophecy?" asked a voice. "Yes Lightstar, I am sure." mewed Yewleaf's voice, "If the fox gets here we'll ask him."  
Just then when the fox pup went in, Lightstar and Yewleaf went to sleep, it felt dark, spooky and quiet so, he just slept in the middle of the clearing.

"Hey, what's this fox cub doing here?" asked a voice, when the little fox cub woke up a lot of cats were looking at him, from angry glances, to curious looks from little kits "What are you doing here little one?" asked one she-cat with orange pelt with black stripes. "Tigerlily asked you!" spat a dark gray tom, "What are you doing here!" he spat again. Just then the fox cub was about to cry, "I...I lost my family from a big meanie hunter..." he whined sadly. "Hunter?" asked Tigerlily, "I think he means one of the twolegs." mewed Lightstar as he appered, "Sorry I spat at you little one, but often fox's like you are one of our enemys." meowed the same dark gray tom. "My name's Graypelt by the way," Graypelt meowed. "I think we should keep it prisoner for now, don't you think...Lightstar?" asked a calico tom named Splashpelt, "yes, until I talk to Yewleaf, he is a prisoner for now." Lightstar meowed while looking at the young fox cub.

It was only about two days since the little fox pup was in the ThunderClan territory, since then little kits began looking at him curiously while their mothers pushed them to the nursury, just then he remembered his mother, always their with him whenever he was hurt or sad, remembering her lullaby which was something like,

_Don't worry little one  
I'll always be with you  
In the sky  
In the grass  
In the trees  
And in your heart._

Just then he started crying, Yewleaf always checked on him to see if he was okay, acting like a mother or sister figure.  
"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Lightstar yowled across the clearing, on top of a rock where he sleeps that caught the fox cub's attention.  
The fox cub was sure they were gonna kill him in the forest. "As you know, the fox pup looks about six moons old, so he will be an apprentice." he meowed just then, a lot of cats were caterwauling,  
"What!?"  
"Yeah right, next thing you'll know a kittypet will be a warrior!"  
"Why don't we kill it? Right here, right now?"  
The fox pup was really hurt right away as if his heart was broken into two. Just then the same calico tom, Splashpelt was in front of him, ready to attack him.  
Just as Splashpelt was about to slash him, the fox pup dodged his way and clawed in defense, Splashpelt was going to at it again, but the fox cub attacked him again, now defeated, Splashpelt gave a growl of dissapointment.

Just as the battle ended, Lightstar jumped down from the Highrock and in front of the fox pup and Splashpelt. "The fox cub has defeated Splashpelt unlike any other cat, so from now on, his name will be Foxpaw." he meowed.  
"Foxpaw. It's great to see you!" meowed an elder named Blue-eye,  
"Hey Foxpaw!" meowed a she-cat warrior named Longear,  
Just then an apprentice about Foxpaw's age came up to him, he had light red eyes and light brown fur, "Hey the name's Twilipaw, I'm the son of Lightstar, hope we could be friends." Twilipaw mewed. "Thanks, but where'd Splashpelt go?" he asked. "That calico? Oh he's in Yewleaf's den, you see Yewleaf is way younger then anyother..." before Twilipaw could say more another cat interupted him, the tom had dark orange eyes and, white fur and black stripes who was growling, "Oh hey, Zebrapelt." Twilipelt mewed at Zebrastripe.  
"...Can't believe that Splashpelt'd been defeated by a fox." Zebrapelt growled, "_What's this power I'm feeling?_" Foxpaw barked in his mind while looking at Zebrastripe.  
"That Zebrastripe, always being himself." Twilipaw meowed, just then Foxpaw could of sworn he saw dark power was inside Zebrastripe.  
When Zebrastripe was out of earshot Foxpaw asked Twilipaw, "Did you see the dark aura going around Zebrastripe?" Foxpaw barked "Dark aura?" Twilipaw asked, confused. "Hmm, I guess it was just my imagination." Foxpaw suggested without looking at Zebrastripe again. "Comon let's go to the apprentice's den I'm getting sleepy." Twilipaw yawned, "Come on, I'll show you the apprentice's den."

When Foxpaw and Twilipaw went into the apprentice den, one apprentice cat was napping and two were talking, one was a tom with baby blue eyes and white fur, "That's whitepaw," Twilipaw pointed his tail to Whitepaw, another tom with gray eyes and brown fur was talking to a she-cat with light gray eyes and dark brown fur, "And those two are Treepaw and Mudpaw." Twilipaw continued.  
"Oh hey, me and Mudpaw were just talking about you, Foxpaw isn't it?" Treepaw asked. "Yes it is." Foxpaw barked. "Great hope we could be friends." Mudpaw meowed. "Can't a cat get some sleep around here? and I already know about Foxpaw joining ThunderClan." Whitepaw sleepily meowed, "Don't worry about him, he is always like this to newcomers." Twilipaw meowed. "Now come on, let's go sleep." with that they slept.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan now.

Foxpaw just now woke up and ready for some Apprentice training, when he got out of the apprentice den, Lightstar had appeared in front of him.  
"Foxpaw, I need to talk to you." he meowed, "Sure Lightstar, what is it?" Foxpaw asked "I forgot to give you a mentor, so Graypelt will be your mentor." Lightstar told him, just then Graypelt and Tigerlily appeared "You must be hungry first, Foxpaw." Tigerlily mewed. "Umm..yeah but I don't know where it is." Foxpaw confessed "Foxpaw, it's right behind you." Twilipaw mewed behind him, along with Treepaw, Mudpaw and Whitepaw behind him.  
When Foxpaw was about to get a mouse, Splashpelt push him over still having a grudge on him. "...Move over Fox-dung." Splashpelt mewed harshly, Zebrastripe also said Fox-dung to him and they both get the food from the food pile "I see that Splashpelt still hasn't gotten over that scar you gave him during the fight, Foxpaw." Treepaw mewed. "Ummm, thanks." Foxpaw barked.

The time Yewleaf went out of the medicine den, Foxpaw felt something strange inside his body. Was it that he was beginning to be in love with Yewleaf? And yesterday, before he and Twilipaw went to bed. Twilipaw said that medicine cats can't have a mate, so he ignored it. "Foxpaw, I'm gonna take you to training, and also tell you about the Warrior Code." Graypelt mewed, "Oh! Twilipaw told me about the Warrior code already." Foxpaw barked.

It was nighttime after Foxpaw and Graypelt had finished their training, but Foxpaw wondered where Yewleaf was. "Hey Twilipaw, have you seen Yeleaf?" he asked. "Well. She said she was getting herbs." Twilipelt exclaimed, "But, she must be at the Moonstone." Foxpaw was wondering what the Moonstone was, "Hey what's the Moonstone?" Foxpaw asked,  
"Well, the Moonstone is the place where leaders get their Nine lives and Medicine cats communicate with StarClan," Twilipaw meowed, "Come on let's go to sleep." Mudpaw mewed sleepily.

The time that Foxpaw went to sleep, he had another dream but this time he was in one of the Twoleg places and in front of him was a box of sorts, and in it was a female twoleg, "This is Tracy Racer, reporting about Fox killer, Travis Kira," said the Twoleg, to which that she showed the picture of the same hunter that killed his family. But Tracy continued, "But Jonathon 'Johhny' Sheperd is on the case." Tracy then showed a picture of a young man with blue clothing, dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

Just then, Foxpaw woke up, and a bit startled.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan now. But with Johnny and Tracy's point of view.

* * *

Johnny woke up startled. Because he dreamt that he was in a Fox's point of view with a lot of cats, "Crap, no more midnight hamburgers for a while." he said. When he looked at the clock, it read 9:03 AM. "Aw shit! Late!" He then took off his pajamas in the bathroom and changed into his Police Uniform to go to work.

Tracy woke up sleepily, because of her late news last night, "Another day, another news," she said looking at a picture of her and a young boy but both her and the boy were both seperated from the middle of the ripped part of the photo. "Oh yeah, I forgot that I tore 'him' apart from the photo." she said sadly, but just then he heard a car horn. It was Johnny, the boy in the photo, they were best friends when they were young.

"Your late, idiot." Tracy said angry. "Yeah I know, but I just had this dream that I was a fox." Johnny said, but Tracy thought that he ment a women.  
"Perv..." Tracy said angrily at Johnny "No! I ment the animal fox and this fox was with a group of cat!" Johnny said surpirsed "And besides, I don't want to be around any women but you!" Johnny blurted out.  
"What was that?!" Tracy asked. "I..uhh....ment as a friend!" Johnny said.

"I can be such an Idiot sometimes!" Johnny said while at the Police station banging his head on the wall. He had dropped Tracy off at the news station, when they were young, they were best friends, but when they were getting older. He felt that they were more then friends, "Need a pillow next time?" asked Officer Taylor, One of his friends at the police station.  
"Thanks,"  
"Let me guess," Taylor said, guessing, "You accidently blurted out that you love Tracy. Correct?" he asked. "Yes, when I had this dream that I was a fox." Johnny said.  
"You know, that's the tenth time this month you had that fox dream." Taylor mentioned.  
"Why in heaven's name, do I have this dream?!" Johnny asked himself. "Shepherd! Washinton!" yelled a rough voice. It was their boss, Officer Madison. Or Sarg as he likes to be called, "Yes Sarg!?" both Johnny and Taylor asked, scared because they might get fired, "Why arn't you maggots finding Killer!?" Sarg yelled misspelling Travis' last name. "It's Travis **Kira **Officer Madison." Johnny corrected. "It's Travis Kira What?!" Sarg tried to argue, "It's Travis Kira Sarg!" Johnny yelled.

Meanwhile, Tracy was waiting for the Afternoon news. The news weather was on now, "With this afternoon we will have heavy rain, with a chance of hail." said Norman ace, the news reporter. While she was thinking about Johnny, was the way he said that he wants to be with her...ment that he **Loved **her? No they were friends "I gotta get that thought out of my head. But just then she started to have a headach. "What the....hell?" she struggled to say before she collapsed, but just then, she heard a voice saying, "_A fox's heart shall destroy the hunter."_


	5. Chapter 4

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan now.

* * *

It's been two moons now that Foxpaw was an apprentice for ThunderClan now, even Splashpelt is starting to accept him a bit. But Zebrastripe is not, right now, tonight was the full moon.  
But he hasn't been to two gatherings yet, probably because he's a fox and he interuppted the Gathering when he first came into the four Clans lives, "Hey Foxpaw, sorry you've haven't been to the Gatherings," Twilipaw mewed sadly, guessing Foxpaw's feelings "That's alright, I'm okay with that." Foxpaw barked they were hunting mice right at the border of RiverClan territory.  
Suddenly, Foxpaw felt something strange, "Hey! do you feel something?" asked Foxpaw. But Twilipaw didn't feel anything, "No I don't, it's probably your mind playing tricks." he answered.

Twilipaw went back to the ThunderClan territory, but Foxpaw stayed. And suddenly the forest got dark, but it was sunhigh. "Twilipaw?" Foxpaw answered, but nobody called back, suddenly he felt the same precence. He felt the precence before, when he looked back. The hunter, or Travis Kira, was behind him, laughing. "Why?" Foxpaw asked, "Why'd you kill my family?" but Travis simply just laughed, "Why? I'll tell you why." Travis answered. "I just felt like it." he continued, then walking around Foxpaw. "and when I kill your new family, I'll kill you last." Travis said trying to mock him. "You won't find my family!" Foxpaw yelled, "Because I won't tell you!" But Travis simply laughed. "Knowing you." Travis said calmly, "I'll get the information." Then he laughed, "No..." Foxpaw whined.

Travis laughed real loud now. Now, he pointed his gun in front of Foxpaw's face, Foxpaw now howled real loudly.  
"Hey! Are you alright?" asked a female voice. When Foxpaw woke up, he saw a young she-cat with brown fur and light blue eyes, and she was wondering if Foxpaw was alright, "Umm, well, yes...I guess." Foxpaw answered. "You howled all the way from here to Highstones." she meowed, Foxpaw looked around. The forest was back to sunhigh.  
"By the way, My name's Sunstream, of RiverClan" Sunstream mewed.  
Sorry, Sunstream for howling like that," Foxpaw barked, but as Sunstream inspected him, she noticed something. "Hey! your that fox pup back at Fourtrees two moons ago!" Sunstream mewed noticing Foxpaw, "Yeah, and I'm sorry for ruining your meeting," Foxpaw whined, "Some twoleg hunter, just killed my family and I thought something wanted me to sleep there." Foxpaw admitted, "Aw Lightstar told us about it, RiverClan and WindClan accepted it, but not ShadowClan." Sunstream meowed. "Wow, ShadowClan sound's rough." Foxpaw noticed. "Yeah, thanks to Pigstar, that black tabby never likes foxs'." Sunstream mewed. "The next time I see you, I'll introduce you to Twilipaw." Foxpaw suggested, "Thanks, but no thanks Foxpaw." Sunstream told Foxpaw, then went back to RiverClan, "But thanks for the offer."

Later, Foxpaw had caught a mouse and magpie for ThunderClan to eat, but he then saw Treepaw, "Hey Foxpaw, was that you howling?" Treepaw asked, "Uhh, no! that was uhhh...A dog!" Foxpaw lied, "Are you alright?" Mudpaw asked as she appered, "Uhhh yes." Foxpaw barked lying because he met Sunstream. "Hey, Foxpaw?" Yewleaf asked, "Will help me find herbs?" Foxpaw was to shy to answer. "Yes he will." Twilipaw answered, probably because he secretly knows that Foxpaw is in love with Yewleaf. "Thanks..." Foxpaw answered.

When Foxpaw and Yewleaf both got mouse bile "Hey Foxpaw," Yewleaf asked. "Yes Yewleaf?" Foxpaw answered "Do you know this prophecy? A fox's heart shall destory the hunter?" Yewleaf mewed. Then Foxpaw realized the dream when he first arrived at Fourtrees. "Yes, When I was at Fourtrees, having the nightmare of Travis, I mean the twoleg." Foxpaw confessed, "Hmm, I see." Yewleaf mewed. Yewleaf then walked away. "Hey! Wait for me!"


	6. Chapter 5

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan now.

* * *

"Foxpaw!" Lightstar yowled, Foxpaw was eating after he gave his magpie to one of the elders and eating a mice. "Yes, Lightstar?" Foxpaw asked, eating with Twilipaw and Mudpaw, "I'll have you, Twilipaw and Mudpaw to the Gathering." Lightstar mewed gently.  
When Lightstar walked away, Twilipaw and Mudpaw were excited. "Wow! You actually get to go to the Gathering tonight!" Twilipaw meowed happily. But Foxpaw was silent.  
"What's wrong Foxpaw? we thought you'd be more exited." Mudpaw asked gently, "Well...I guess I'm afraid to see who this Pigstar will see me when I'm at the Gathering." Foxpaw admitted. "Ah, I see." Twilipaw mewed "I met him at the last Gathering." Mudpaw noticed. "And he seemed mad about you." Twilipaw meowed. "By the way." Foxpaw barked, "What does Pigstar look like?" Foxpaw asked, "Last time I checked," Twilipaw insisted, "He's the black tom."

That night, Foxpaw was nervous because this was his first Gathering....Unless you count that night when he first came into the forest.  
When he first saw Sunstream, he introduced himself, "Hey Sunstream." Foxpaw barked, "Oh, hey Foxpaw, didn't know you were there." Sunstream meowed.  
"Hey, Sunstream." Yewleaf meowed behind Foxpaw, which surprised him. "Hello Yewleaf." Sunstream mewed gently.  
"How's RiverClan's medicine cat?" Yewleaf asked. "Oh, I'm fine." Sunstream mewed.  
But just then, a yowl came out from a black tom, "That must be Pigstar." Foxpaw barked to himself.  
Lightstar, Pigstar and two other cats came onto the stump, one was a calico with brown and gray fur and blue eyes. And was a Tom.  
The other cat was a tabby with golden fur and had yellow eyes and was a she-cat.  
These two cats were Waterstar of RiverClan, and Breezestar of WindClan.

"Cats of all Clans!" Lightstar yowled, "I would like to introduce to you, Foxpaw." all cats now looked at Foxpaw, but he now felt nervous, "Ah, I see, he looks interesting." Waterstar of RiverClan mewed, "It's good to see him again." Breezestar of WindClan meowed. But Pigstar said nothing. "WindClan is still full of prey, and pretty healthy," Breezestar yowled, "And so is RiverClan," Waterstar mewed. When Foxpaw saw Pigstar, it felt like he was gonna lie "...ShadowClan, is not healthy...And we need your territories, so we can be real healthy again...." Pigstar mewed. But all cats were shocked,  
"Pigstar," Lightstar mewed calmly, "You know that all Clans only hunt in their territories."  
"And we will never hear your filthy lies again." Waterstar also mewed calmly.  
"And if you go into any of our territories, We will look for you." Breezestar meowed.  
Well at least the three leaders know that Pigstar was actually lying, but they will hunt him or other ShadowClan cats are in their Clans.

When Tracy woke up, she was in a hospital bed, on the desk were get well cards, and a picture of her and Johnny.  
"Hey! your awake." said a female voice. And when she turned around, it was her friend Lizzie Smith, she had blond hair with bangs, dark blue eyes, White sleevless shirt, baby blue vest, light brown baggy shorts, and white sandles, "Oh, hey Liz." Tracy said weakly, Lizzie then gave her a hot coffee, "How long was I asleep?" Tracy asked, wondering how long she was asleep, "You were asleep for a month, and I called Johnny," Lizzie said, "Is he here yet?" Tracy asked, "Why? so you could tell that you love him?" Lizzie Jokenly said, "Cut it out!" Tracy laughed.

Later, Johnny went into Tracy's room, and seen that she was awake, "So how was your nap sleeping beauty?" he asked, "Well I felt like...." Tracy said but couldn't think because he think she might be crazy, "Well," johnny said "What is it?" but Tracy just got off of her bed and looked out of the window.  
"Remember that fox dream you told me about?" Tracy asked, "Yeah," Johnny said. "And you said I was a pervert."  
"Well...When I fainted, I heard someone saying 'A fox's heart shall destory the hunter.'" Tracy said. "Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Johnny asked. "No I didn't!" Tracy admitted.  
"While I was sleeping," Tracy continued, "I was around four trees, surrounded by cats. And they said I needed to help Foxpaw." When Tracy finished, Johnny was confused...VERY confused. Johnny then went to the window where Tracy was, "Well whenever after I have this fox dream..." Johnny said, looking outside. "I feel like...I'm watched."  
"I just hope 'he's' not part of this." Tracy said, "Your worried about 'him' arn't you?" Johnny asked as he picked up a picture of both of them with the ripped part. "I just want to him to be his old self again!" Tracy cried, then hugging Johnny. "Don't worry." Johnny conforted her. "I'm sure he'll be his old self again someday."


	7. Chapter 6

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan now.

* * *

"Say cheese!" Lizzie said. Johnny, Tracy, and Taylor were in front of the camera, smiling, "Cheese!" eveybody said.  
"That was pretty neat." Johnny said, Tracy was silent now. It has been a week since she has been out of the hospital. But she keeps seeing spirits of dead cats, which is not okay for a person if you have sixth sense. "Hey." Taylor shouted over a mile away, "Don't go 'I see dead people' on us!" They were going to Mcdonalds. "One, It's I see dead cats!" Tracy said, "And two, I happen to like Haley Joel Osment."

Later, the gang were now at Mcdonalds, and eating their favorite foods, but Tracy didn't feel like eating. She was just watching outside thinking of her dream.  
When Tracy looked at the camera screen, she noticed something was strange, behind her and Johnny were ghosts of dead foxes. "Uhh, Johnny," Tracy said, "Yes?" Johnny asked, still eating his double cheeseburger, "Can I talk to you when we get home?" she asked.

Later, Johnny and Tracy were back at Tracy's house. And she was explaining Johnny that she saw something strange on the camera, "How long had you seen the dead cats?" Johnny asked,  
"About a week," Tracy admitted, looking at the camera, "I wonder," Johnny said, "How come we can see the foxes, but not the others?" Tracy wanted to know too, but was also confused.

Nighttime, in an old wooden house, someone was living in it. "The next time I see that fox." the person said, "I'll kill him, then sell his fur." he continued, then, a gun shot is heard.

It's been half a moon since the Gathering, and Foxpaw was keeping watch for any ShadowClan warriors, "Well this is boring." Foxpaw barked to himself, well it was boring until he smelled ShadowClan, then following it only to see a ShadowClan apprentice.  
"So your here to get our fresh-kill, correct?" Foxpaw asked the ShadowClan apprentice, "No!" the ShadowClan apprentice mewed, "I'm running away from my father, Pigstar." she continued to meow, "Well if your running away, I'll have to take you to ThunderClan camp." Foxpaw barked back, "Now come along with me, little kit," The apprentice now a prisoner had to follow him, "I have a name!" she meowed, "It's Lilypaw."

The time Foxpaw and lilypaw went to ThunderClan camp, Foxpaw informed Lightstar, "Lightstar! I found a ShadowClan apprentice," Foxpaw barked, "I told you!" Lilypaw yowled, "It's LILYPAW!" Lightstar then looked at Lilypaw, and back to Foxpaw, "That's good Foxpaw," Lightstar meowed, "But why Pigstar's daughter?" he asked, "I'm running away from him!" Lilypaw mewed, "How can ShadowClan's leader's daughter run away from him?" Tigerlily asked "Because he's evil and mean!" Lilypaw mewed angrily, "Maybe we should keep her as a prisoner for this time," graypelt meowed, Lightstar then looked at Lilypaw and meowed, "Yewleaf, will you look after Lilypaw?" Lightstar asked, "Of course," Yewleaf answered, looking at Lilypaw. "Fine, I will go with her, but I won't like it," Lilypaw mewed to herself.

"Lilypaw, why are you running away from your father?" Yewleaf asked, about Lilypaw's father, Pigstar, "Because of his selfish needs, and he dosn't love me!" Lilypaw cried, "Why, I never understood why he hates you?" Yewleaf mewed, wondering why Pigstar would hate his daughter, "He only wanted a son to be the next leader and he hates me, and his selfish needs for more territory, thats why I ran away," Lilypaw exclaimed sadly, looking at the snake rocks, "And I felt like a prisoner at ShadowClan, and running away seemed like the only thing for me." Lilypaw mewed "Well, running away isn't always that easy," Yewleaf meowed, then Lilypaw looked at her, "Well I guess so..." Lilypaw meowed.

The next day, Foxpaw woke up and saw that the Clan was watching Lilypaw taking care of an injured tom, which he didn't recognised, "What happened?" Yewleaf asked the weakend tom, "ShadowClan Invaded WindClan!"


	8. Chapter 7

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan now.

* * *

Splashpelt, Graypelt, Tigerlily, Foxpaw, Twilipaw, Whitepaw, Mudpaw, Treepaw and some other warriors went to go to the WindClan camp, to help them defeat ShadowClan.  
Of course they made it in time, for the fight, some of them were injured, "Graypelt!" Splashpelt yowled, "You take Tigerlily, Foxpaw and Twilipaw to battle the out numbered WindClan warriors, and Braveheart, you take Whitepaw, Mudpaw, Treepaw and the other warriors to help the injured warriors!" Splashpelt told Graypelt about the light brown tom cat, "Does anybody realize that I have the same name as that cowardly lion?" Braveheart asked himself.  
Graypelt, Splashpelt, Foxpaw and Twilipaw went out to help Breezestar, against Pigstar, and four other ShadowClan warriors, Foxpaw pinned Pigstar down, "Still trying to get more land for yourself?" Foxpaw asked, Pigstar just growled, "No, I want my daughter back!" he meowed, "Somebody told me she was kidnapped," Pigstar meowed, "No, she said she was running away." Foxpaw barked. "Why would she run away?" Pigstar asked, "She said she hated you," Twilipaw meowed. "But, Rageclaw, her friend, told me she was kidnapped!" Pigstar shouted, "So this battle was about finding your daughter? well she's not here." Breezestar meowed. "Tell me." Pigstar meowed, "Where is she?" he asked. "I'm not telling you." Foxpaw told him.  
Pigstar and the ShadowClan warriors went back to their came and never went back.  
"So, where is Lilypaw?" asked Breezestar "Ummm, If there are any ShadowClan warriors left," Foxpaw answered then went to Breezestar's ear, "She's in ThunderClan camp right now,"  
"Hmm I see," Breezestar noticed, "I will keep it a secret."

Later, Foxpaw and the others went back to the ThunderClan warriors and apprentices' went back to ThunderClan camp. Lightstar and the others were waiting, "So how was WindClan?" Lightstar asked. "Some of them were outnumbered, but we helped them out." Splashpelt meowed, "They were actually looking for Lilypaw," Foxpaw mentioned, "I told Rageclaw that I was running away!" Lilypaw meowed, "That piece of Fox-dung!" but when Lilypaw noticed Foxpaw, "Sorry!" she apologized, "I'll, just ignore that part....." Foxpaw barked, "Anyways, who's Rageclaw?" Yewleaf asked, "He's my mother's friend's son."

When Johnny woke up, that fox dream was getting stronger and stronger everyday, "Great, this dream feels like a TV." he said to himself, today was his day off, and he was going to Tracy's, who also has a day off.  
It was a beautiful day for Tracy, well of course she is visited by dead cats and foxes in her dreams and all. "Why do they always follow me in my dream?" she asked herself. But then she heard Johnny's car horn.

The time they were at the park. Johnny felt something wierd. "Do you feel something tray?" Johnny asked, Tracy also felt something. "Yeah, I feel something too." she said, and then, they saw a cat walking, "Mabye we should follow it." Johnny said.

While Johnny and Tracy were following the cat, and when the cat stopped, it started to talk, "You gotta help." the cat meowed, "Help? With what?" asked Tracy. "Help...Foxpaw...Prophecy!" the cat tried to say but was cut off because it dissapered.  
Johnny and Tracy were wondering what the cat ment by somebody named Foxpaw and a Prophecy, "That was weird..." Johnny said, "What did it mean by Foxpaw and some prophecy?" he asked, "Maybe...We should tell Taylor and Lizzie." Tracy said.

"So your telling us that some dead cat told you guys that you need to help some guy named Foxpaw to fullfill some crazy Prophecy?" Taylor asked, confused about Tracy and Johnny's explanation. "Yes, it told us that," Tracy said. "Great, I'll call the guys in white, to say your both crazy...." Taylor said, thinking they're crazy, "I belive you." Lizzie said, beliveing them, "Okay, I'll join you guys to prove that either your crazy or not." Taylor said, "Thanks guys." both Johnny and Tracy said, "So when have you two had this fox thing?" Lizzie asked, "Me, possibly like two months," Johnny said, "And mine, it's a month,," Tracy said, "What gave you the Ideas?" both Lizzie and Taylor asked, "Remember that fox dream I told you about?" Johnny asked, "Well, yes, and you said it's getting stronger, and you acti(FDSJFOAFDSO)" Taylor said before a pillow was caught and got knocked out, which Johnny gave him it. "What?" he asked when being looked at by Lizzie and Tracy, "So how about you?" Lizzie asked, "Well, when I blacked out, I heard someone saying 'A fox's heart shall destory the hunter.'" Tracy said, "And then, dead cats and foxes started following me in my dreams and real life." she continued, "A fox's heart shall destroy the hunter?" Taylor asked, and laughing a bit.  
"That sounds really strange..." Lizzie said, "Yeah, and all's the clues the dead cats and fox's have giving me are four trees," Tracy said, "And they have giving me the point of view of a fox." Johnny said, wanting to know about his fox dream,  
"The next thing you'll know, you two will be in OZ." Taylor said, who's a Wizard of OZ fan, "Tay, I know your a fantasy fan, so will you please tell us where this place is?" Johnny said, "Okay, Tracy, draw the four trees," Taylor said.

The next day, Tracy had drawn the four trees, in an angle, "So your first clue," Johnny said, everybody looked at it, "Well I do see a path," Taylor said, "Okay then..." Lizzie said, confused about the four trees, "Well, this puzzle sure is confusing." Johnny said, looking at the four trees, "Something tells me their's more." Tracy said to herself.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan now.

* * *

"Foxpaw, Twilipaw!" Lightstar meowed. It was morning after the ShadowClan battle with WindClan, and ThunderClan was being prepaired for the attack, "Yes Lightstar?" both Foxpaw and Twilipaw asked, "I would like to have you two to go with me, Zebrastripe, and Mudpaw to the Moonstone." Lightstar meowed, both Foxpaw and Twilipaw were both surprised, "Thanks father, er Lightstar." Twilipaw meowed, he sometimes accidently meowed that to his father sometimes. "Thanks, Lightstar," Foxpaw barked, "Just ask Yewleaf for herbs, and you'll come with us." Zebrastripe meowd as he appered, "And don't slow us down, fox."

The time they got to the WindClan territory, one of the WindClan warriors, Birdclaw noticed them, "You're crossing in WindClan territory." she meowed, without knowing that they were ThunderClan, "Relax, we saved you, remember?" Lightstar asked, "Sorry, we're just being careful, because of ShadowClan." Birdclaw meowed, "Well where are you going?" she asked, "Going to the Moonstone," Twilipaw meowed, "Ah, tell Cody I said hi."

"So who's cody?" Foxpaw asked, as they were going to Moonstone, "Cody's this loner who lives in the barn that's near the Moonstone," Mudpaw meowed, Foxpaw nodded.  
The time they got to the Moonstone, of course, it was sunhigh. "We have to wait until moonrise," Zebrastripe meowed, Foxpaw was wanting to know why they had to wait until moonrise.

Moonrise was now up, and Twilipaw and Mudpaw were guarding the entrance to the moonstone, "Hey Lightstar, where are you?" Foxpaw asked, "just follow our scent, Foxpaw." Lightstar meowed, since he, Lightstar and Zebrastripe were the only ones in here, it was easy to find, "Stop." Lgihtstar meowed, Foxpaw wondered what he ment, when the moon was at the opening of the cave roof, a rock was shining, just like Silverpelt, but he noticed that Lightstar was sleeping, until he remember Yewleaf meowing, "When the leader touches their nose on the Moonstone, they begin to sleep, and have dreams from StarClan."  
Foxpaw felt calm, he could've sworn he heard a female saying, 'Hello?' but he couldn't see, and when the moon went, it was pitch black again.  
"Foxpaw?" Lightstar asked, "I'm here Lightstar." Foxpaw answered, "What wrong?" Zebrastripe asked, "We have to get back to camp."

When Tracy woke up she was startled, she was in a dark place, but just then, a bright light was hitting a rock and was bright just like the stars, she tried to say hello to anyone if they were there. "So much for that dream." she said to herself, just then, Johnny called on her telephone, "Hey," Tracy answered, "Hey Trace, did you get this rock dream?" he asked on the phone, "Yes, I'll show it to you guys later," she said, "Kay' bye." Johnny said on the phone, "Bye."

"Here guys," Tracy said, giving Johnny, Taylor and Lizzie the picture of a glowing rock. "Hey! I had that in my dream too!" Taylor said, noticing the glowing rock, "When I looked up, the moon was over it." Taylor said, then drawing the moon over the rock. "Wait a minute..." Johnny said, "When you two agreed to help us, you also got the dreams," Taylor and Lizzie noticed that too. "Yeah, and I was walking in darkness too, until I saw that rock." Lizzie said, "So we all had them?" Taylor said, then they all nodded.

Foxpaw and the others were rushing to ThunderClan until a white tom ran with them, this was Cody, "What's wrong?" he asked, "We have to get to ThunderClan, because I have this feeling!" Lightstar meowed, "I'll come with you guys!" Cody meowed then noticed Foxpaw, "Who's this?" he asked, "Tell you later!" Foxpaw barked.

When they got to ThunderClan, ShadowClan were there, "_Probably still trying to find Lilypaw._" Foxpaw thought, one of the ShadowClan warriors went to the nursary, so Foxpaw went in there as well, when Foxpaw went in Lilypaw was defending them, then she noticed Foxpaw, "Hey! I need help here!" she meowed, she was defending some of the kits, it was one against two, so Foxpaw helped out Lilypaw, she was against a black tom, and Foxpaw went against a light brown tom, "So fox pup, we meet again," the tom meowed, this was Blackpelt, the deputy of ShadowClan, as he tried to claw Foxpaw, he asked, "What are you here for?" but Blackpelt just meowed, "You will never know," he meowed, both of them were now clawing each other, but Blackpelt, kept on missing, and Foxpaw succeeding, he clawed Blackpelt from his nose to his back, and his underbelly whenever he tried to be taller then him, "You trying to do that twice?" Foxpaw asked as Blackpelt tried to be taller, "You know that won't work on me twice," he barked, as he clawed him again, but just then, another ShadowClan warrior appered, trying to get one of the kits, but Cody appered, attacking the ShadowClan warrior, "Thanks Cody!" Foxpaw barked, as he clawed Blackpelt again, some of the ShadowClan warriors were weakened. "ShadowClan! Retreat!" Blackpelt yowled.

When the kits were safe, Lilypaw went to Foxpaw, "Thanks for the help," she meowed, "Thanks, but you should also thank Cody," Foxpaw told her, "Okay, Tell what happened?" Cody asked, "Well I'm Foxpaw, sorry about this." Foxpaw barked to Cody, "Ah, Yewleaf told me about you," Cody meowed, "Your the fox that joined ThunderClan." Then he noticed Lilypaw, "And you must be?" Cody asked, "Lilypaw, Ex-ShadowClan apprentice." she meowed, "Why Ex-ShadowClan apprentice?" Cody asked, "Because she's running away from her father." Foxpaw barked.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan now.

* * *

After the battle with ShadowClan, Foxpaw and the others were busy reparing the ThunderClan camp. And Cody stayed to help, Lilypaw helped Yewleaf with the injured warriors with the herbs, "So, how's Braveheart?" Lightstar asked. "He's doing okay, and the others are fine." Lilypaw answered. Foxpaw saw that Zebrastripe was looking around for something. "Hey Zebrastripe, What are you looking for?" Foxpaw asked, "Nothing, now go away," Splashpelt meowed, Foxpaw knew that he was hiding something, but he was just going to just walk away, "What were you asking him about?" Mudpaw asked, looking at Zebrastripe, "I was just wondering what he was looking for." Foxpaw barked, looking at both Lilypaw and Yewleaf, "Helloooo!" Twilipaw snapped Foxpaw out of his love trance from Yewleaf, "Why're you looking at Lilypaw and Yewleaf?" Twilipaw asked, "Well, I was just looking at how Lilypaw's doing with the medicine cat stuff." Foxpaw barked about Lilypaw, she was making progress of the Medicine cat thing, "There now," Yewleaf meowed to Braveheart, "Thanks Yewleaf," Braveheart meowed. Thanking her, "I'm happy that you're a Medicine cat," Braveheart meowed, "And I'm happy to have you as a brother," Yewleaf meowed to her brother, which made Foxpaw looked at the sky, thinking about his family, "Hey Foxpaw, are you alright?" Mudpaw asked, "Well, yes I am." Foxpaw barked, half lied. Since he is the only fox in ThunderClan.

It was quite at the poilce station..."West! Shepherd!"...Well it used to be quite since Sarge keeps shouting, "Yes sir?" both Taylor and Johnny asked, "How long does it take for the Kenny investigation?!" Sarge asked, and again, mispronouncing Travis' last name, "Still on it sir!" Taylor said, "And it's Travis Kira sir!" Johnny shouted.  
When Sarge left, Taylor and Johnny talked, quietly so no one would listen "So, what did the fox dream take you this time?" Taylor asked, "Well, this dream showed me he was fighting diffrent cats protecting some kittens." Johnny answered, "So it's another riddle," Taylor said, "Get back to work you maggots!" Sarge shouted, "Yes Sir!" both Taylor and Johnny shouted.

"And that's today's news." Tracy said, which part of it was still on the Travis Kira case, and Lizzie was waiting to talk to her, "Hey, how's your dreams?" Lizzie asked, "It's still on the moon rock." Tracy said, talking about the Moon and the Rock. "Well anyways, want to have lunch with us?" Lizzie asked about having lunch with Taylor and Johnny, "Well, yes, thank you." Tracy said.

Later at lunch, Tracy, Johnny, Lizzie and Taylor were having lunch and discussing about the fox and moon stone dreams, "And now I'm starting to hear voices in my head." Taylor said, "Well I did tell that I heard a voice when I blacked out." Tracy said, looking at Taylor, "Or do you also have to go to the nut house?" Lizzie joked, "Johnny! Can you tell her I over that stuff?" Taylor asked, but Johnny was eating a burger, "Sorry. But she's Tracy's friend." Johnny said while eating. "Don't talk with your mouth full idiot..." Tracy said, looking at Johnny in disgust, just then, a waitress came to them, "Here's your bill..." she said, as if she was possessed. When Johnny took the bill he noticed something, "Hey guys look," Johnny said, and when everybody looked at the bill it said 'Help Foxpaw with the prophecy.' and everybody was confused, "Hey Waitress!" Taylor shouted.

"Bye, gotta go back to the barn." Cody meowed, walking back to the barn, "Kay, bye Cody," Twilipaw meowed, just then, Lilypaw went to see Lightstar, "Yes? What is it Lilypaw?" Lightstar asked, but Lilypaw was to shy to ask. "Go ahead Lilypaw, ask him." Braveheart encouraged her, "Umm...I want to be a medicine cat apprentice for ThunderClan." Lilypaw mewed, to her she thought that Lightstar would not agree, but he meowed, "Of course you can." Lilypaw was very thankful for Lightstar, "Thanks Lightstar." Lilypaw meowed, now every half moon, she'll be going to the moonstone, but if Darknose, the Medicine cat of ShadowClan to see her, she'll be reporting it to Pigstar, "Are you worried about ShadowClan?" Yewleaf asked, "Yes Yewleaf, because Darknose might tell the others," Lilypaw meowed, "Don't worry, she'll understand." Yewleaf meowed, and then Foxpaw went to congratulate Lilypaw, "I'm glad your a Medicine cat apprentice." Foxpaw barked to her, "Thanks."


	11. Chapter 10

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan now.

* * *

It was nighttime and the quarter moon was in the sky, and Yewleaf and Lilypaw were waiting for the others, first was, Sunstream, the Medicine cat of RiverClan, then Hypernose, the Medicine cat of WindClan, appeared. And then, Darknose, the medicine cat of ShadowClan appeared, and was surprised to see Lilypaw, "Oh Lilypaw!" Darknose noticed, but Lilypaw was a bit paranoid, "Please don't tell my dad!" Lilypaw meowed, "Of course I won't." Darknose promised, "Thanks, Darknose." Yewleaf meowed.

When they were at the Moonstone, they all touched the noses on the Moonstone. When Lilypaw woke up, it seemed that she was running, running from something, "Run little one! Run!" a voice rang into her ear, when she turned around, she saw a fox, "Mama! Why is it chasing us?" asked the fox pup who's body that Lilypaw is in, when she turned around, she saw a twoleg, chasing after the two, and then, the fox pup's mother pushed the pup, "MAMA!" the fox pup cried, "Go on young one, I'm sure some other fox will take care of you." she barked, but just then, Lilypaw heard a gunshot.  
Lilypaw then woke up when the gunshot she heard, she could of sworn she heard that fox pup's bark before, was the fox pup, Foxpaw?

When Lilypaw and Yewleaf were alone, Lilypaw asked, "Hey Yewleaf, what was Foxpaw doing when he came to Fourtrees?" Yewleaf just simply answered, "Well, when he was sleeping at Fourtrees, he kept on barking about his family being killed by a twoleg hunter," while Yewleaf was speaking about Foxpaw, she just looked up at Silverpelt, "And every night, he keeps on looking onto Silverpelt, wondering if his family are looking over him." Lilypaw also looked at Silverpelt, "I wonder if his family is up in Silverpelt too?" Lilypaw asked herself, looking at Silverpelt.

"Hey Foxpaw?" Lilypaw asked him the next day, "Yes Lilypaw?" Foxpaw answered, "Is it true that you always look at Silverpelt to see if your family is up there?" she asked, Foxpaw felt saddened by this. "Yes, I do always see Silverpelt to see if my family is up there." Foxpaw sadly barked, "I'm sorry I got that out loud." Lilypaw apologised, "That's okay, we all make mistakes." Foxpaw barked, smiling at Lilypaw.

Later, Foxpaw went on hunting for the Elders, until he felt something familiar, "Travis, If it's you I don't want to see you!" he barked, but everything went bright and he wasn't in the dark place this time, and around him were his fox family, "Mom? Dad? Brothers?" Foxpaw asked. His old family were smiling, "I'm glad to see you." his mother barked, "Really?" Foxpaw asked, happy to see his family, "I'm glad you have a new family." his father barked and his brothers were running around him, "Your friends are great Foxpaw!" barked one of the brothers, "I don't trust that Zebrastripe." the other barked, "We're glad you'll find another love," his mother barked, of course Foxpaw knew that Medicine cats can't have mates or kits, which isn't going to happen to him and Yewleaf, "Of course I'll find another love." Foxpaw promised. Looking at his family, they also gave hiim a sad look, "Good bye Foxpaw." they all barked, "Wait don't leave!" Foxpaw barked, they now dissapered. And left Foxpaw crying.

After Foxpaw caught his prey, he went back to ThunderClan camp and put his prey to the fresh-kill pile, and went to the apprentice den to think about his family, "Hey Foxpaw, what's wrong?" Twilipaw asked, wondering what's wrong with him, "Well...I just met my old family in my dream." Foxpaw quietly barked, sad about his family. "So, you met your family in your dream?" Twilipaw meowed, Foxpaw then layed down wanting to sleep.

"Thanks StarClan." Foxpaw's father barked, "Thank you for bringing us too StarClan."


	12. Chapter 11 and a sneak peek of book 2

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan now.

* * *

The next day, Foxpaw, Twilipaw and Mudpaw were busy training, but Foxpaw's training was being akward since he seen his family, "What's wrong with Foxpaw?" Mudpaw asked, "Well, he yesterday he told me saw his family." Twilipaw meowed, but just then, Foxpaw bumped into one of the trees, "Ow! stupid tree." Foxpaw barked to himself, "Hey Foxpaw!" Graypelt yowled, "Yes Graypelt?" Foxpaw asked, worried that he'll be cleaning ticks off of elders, went to Graypelt. "What is it?" Foxpaw asked, "Let's go back to camp, you might be tired." Graypelt meowed softly, "Umm, thanks Graypelt." Foxpaw barked. "Hey can we come too?" Twilipaw asked, Graypelt just simply meowed, "Of course you can."

The time Foxpaw and the others went back to ThunderClan camp one of the queens, Dragonflower went to them, "The kits are missing!" she yowled. "Where did they went?" Graypelt asked, "Well, I just went for a nap, and when I woke up they were gone!" Dragonflower meowed, "Warriors and Apprentices! Split up!" Lightstar yowled. "Yes Lightstar!" every warrior and apprentice yowled. Which Foxpaw, Twilipaw, Mudpaw and Treepaw went with Graypelt.

By the time Foxpaw and the others kept on looking for the kits, Yewleaf and Lilypaw came by, "Have you two seen the kits yet? Graypelt asked. "No not yet." Yewleaf answered, but just then Foxpaw heard a mew, "I heard something, and I think it's the kits." Foxpaw barked, "Great!" Lilypaw meowed, "Follow me!" he barked.  
The place that Foxpaw heard the kits mewing was at Snakerocks, and there were four kits and two ShadowClan warriors, one was a dark brown tom with red eyes, this was Rageclaw, and the other was Pigstar, "Pigstar! Rageclaw what are you doing?" Graypelt asked, but Pigstar just simply marrowed. "If you don't bring my daugter back, I'll simply kill the kits of your Clan." Pigstar yowled, "I won't go with you! Until you tell me why mom is dead!" Lilypaw cried, "I'm sorry Lilypaw, but I killed your mother." Rageclaw confessed sadly, "Why would you do such a thing?" Foxpaw asked, "Because, she was worthless of having her as a mate, she didn't have a son I wanted." Pigstar meowed, "You piece of fox-dung!" Lilypaw yowled, without noticing Foxpaw, "Again, I'll just ignore that." Foxpaw barked to himself, "Well well well, what do we have here?" Lightstar meowed, "Looks like he confessed why he killed his mate, Panthertail." Zebrastripe meowed. "I know I'm sorry, so I'll return the kits," Rageclaw meowed softly, which made Pigstar mad, "Why would you do that? We had them into giving away there territory! But you would return them back to ThunderClan!?" Pigstar yowled, "Yes, and I'll turn on you even if you're on your last life." Rageclaw meowed as he picked up two kits and Yewleaf picked up the other two kits, Pigstar tried to confront Rageclaw in a battle, but Twilipaw and Foxpaw blocked him, "Why you piece of Fox-dung! I'll kill you two!" Pigstar yowled, then Foxpaw and Twilipaw both started to attack Pigstar, Twilipaw was the first one to claw Pigstar in the nose, then Foxpaw clawed him in the forehead, Pigstar tjem clawed foxpaw on the nose, and Twilipaw in the chest, Lilypaw then attacked Pigstar in the back, "Why Lilypaw, why attack your father?" Pigstar simply tried to anger his own daugter, "You made Rageclaw, my only friend, to kill my mother! And you didn't like me at all!" Lilypaw yowled, then kicking Pigstar on the belly, and then Foxpaw attacked Pigstar right at the eye, and Twilipaw bit Pigstar in the ear, and then Pigstar yowled in defeat, "You fox-dung." Pigstar tried to mew, but was bitten by an adder, killing him, "That was his last life." Lightstar meowed, looking at Pigstar's dead body, "So, who's the new deputy?" Twilipaw asked, "The deputy was Lionstripe, so he'll be called Lionstar the next time we see him." Lightstar meowed, then they all went back to ThunderClan camp, but when Foxpaw looked back at Pigstar's body, he could've sworn he seen Pigstar's soul. Cursing at him, "Goodbye, Pigstar." Foxpaw simply barked, then walked away.

"Pigstar is dead, and we'll have two new warriors tonight, Foxclaw and Twilight." Lightstar meowed, looking at Foxpaw and Twilipaw, "Foxclaw! Twilight!" all of ThunderClan yowled, "So who's gonna tell ShadowClan that Pigstar is dead?" Splashpelt mewed quietly to Lightstar, "I'll tell one of them, along with a warrior." Lighstar mewed quietly, Rageclaw didn't want to go back to ShadowClan camp since he didn't want to go back and face them, so he now a new member of ThunderClan ever since that the Queens, elders and warriors forgave them for kitnapping, like he felt right at home at ThunderClan, when Lightstar and Braveheart went to tell ShadowClan, Foxpaw went to ask, "Lightstar, when I saw Pigstar's body..." he tried to bark, but Braveheart interuppted him, "Foxpaw, don't you have a silent Vigal with Twilipaw tonight?" he asked, "Sorry." Foxpaw, now Foxclaw apologised.

When Foxclaw and Twilight went to guard ThunderClan for their Silent Vigal, Foxclaw looked up at Silverpelt to see StarClan and still wondered if his family is up at StarClan, then silently in his mind, he barked, "Mother, Father, brothers, I'm a warrior now."

* * *

Sneek peak of A Fox in a cat's Clan book 2: A new friend.

Foxclaw was with Goldenpaw, training her to hunt, "Okay Goldenpaw." he barked, "just like this." he crouched, but Goldenpaw was still silent, all's Foxclaw could think of was Twilight, because he kept on visiting a kittypet named Kairi, "What's with them both anyways?" Foxclaw asked himself, but Foxclaw kept on visiting a little fox pup, keeping an eye out for ThunderClan while the fox pup was eating, "Okay Goldenpaw. Training's over." Foxclaw simply barked, but Golden just nodded in agreement, "Wow your all quite." Foxclaw barked, and that was until he saw Twilight. "Hey Twilight." Foxclaw barked, but Twilight just looked at him mad, "Don't just 'hey Twilight' me!" Twilight meowed, "I know you've been visiting that Fox pup well I just found her." Twilight barked then the fox pup Foxclaw been taking care of, was behind Twilight, "I'm Sorry Foxclaw, but your friend looked intersting, so I thought I'd meet him and I...told him everything." the fox pup simply barked, "Look Twilight, I also know you've been visiting Kairi, too!" Foxclaw barked, "That's it! I'm not going to talk to you any more!" Twilight yowled, then walked away. "Come on Goldenpaw! we're leaving Foxclaw with the pup." Twilight meowed, not looking back at Foxclaw, but Goldenpaw, seemed to have mewed, 'good bye' quitely, "So, am I a prisoner at ThunderClan now?" the fox pup asked Foxclaw, "It looks like it." Foxclaw barked sadly.


End file.
